Infusion pumps are often used to deliver fluid in a controlled manner such as, for example, an intravenous delivery of pharmaceutical compositions (i.e., a drug) to a patient or subject. In some instances, the infusion pump may be programmable with an infusion protocol for delivering the drug to the subject. The infusion protocol, which may, for example, include a name of a drug, a dosage of the drug, and a mode of delivering the drug to the patient, is sometimes checked against pre-established safety standards, which may be saved in a master drug library.